I Need You, Ciel
by Allcoolinthecinnamon
Summary: This is an AU OOC of Alois and Ciel. I'm not sure how to explain further, I'm just actually waiting to see if anyone lkes it. Only 2 paragraphs so far. I'll update the summary when I write more.
1. Chapter 1 - School's Out

**Okay, so because I stopped writing 'Let's Play a Game' I've fuly deccided that this will be an AU/OOC of Alois and Ciel. Just, being... Them, I guess. It's set in the summer, so yup. That's kinda it.**

**Again, this is AAAAUUUUUU and OOOOCCCCCCC. **

**~ Allcoolinthecinnamon**

* * *

Alois Trancy walked huffily through the halls of the school, making a beeline for the door. It was the last day of school before the summer and he was dreading the thought of staying in that hell-hole any longer. For an entire _month _he'd been practically stalked by Aleister- the sex-crazed idiot of the 12th grade. Sighing, the usually happy blonde made his way to group of teens, plastering on a smile "Claude, Sebastian, CIEL!" he wrapped his arms around the neck of the slate-haired boy, grinning truthfully this time.

Ciel smiled sheepishly and yawned, hugging Alois back "Hey" he grinned. "Ciieeellllll, can we go home?" Alois asked, scanning the schoolgrounds for any sight of the blonde that tormented him. Ciel nodded and smiled, glancing up at the two teens they resided with. "Are you guys coming?" he asked.

Sebastian shook his head in response "Nope". Ciel and Alois nodded and the blonde smiled as the two walked off. "Can we watch a movie, Cielu~" Alois asked as they headed home. He shrugged and glanced at Alois "If you really want to, I don't mind- what kind of movie?" he yawned, letting the blonde latch on to his arm. Alois sighed and leaned his head on Ciel's shoulder "I don't know.. Something nice. I just want to get my mind off of school for a while" he bit his lip "I saw Aleister today.." he looked at the ground. Ciel growled in disgust "Chambers... Did he do anything to you?" he asked, softening his tone. Alois frowned and shook his head "I went the other way when he saw me..."

Ciel sighed "I told you to tell someone about this, didn't I? He's been following you around school for a month! It's bad enough you two have music class together, how long are you going to run away from this?".

Alois sighed and looked around, ignoring him "Make me something to eat when we get there?" he asked absently. Ciel sighed in defeat and nodded "Fine".

He was used to it by now, Alois avoiding the question. Of course the blonde was intimidated- Aleister held a high rank as far as social agenda's go.

When they reached the house, he unlocked the door with a yawn and Alois stumbled in, flopping on the couch lazily. "I think Sebastian and Claude are going to leave us for the summer- they're terrible that way. I want to go to..." the blonde kept babbling, and Ciel tuned him out as he was making the food he'd promised.

"Ciel? CIEL? Are you listening? Are you paying attention to me CIELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL." Alois called for him, and smiled brightly when he emerged from the kitchen "Oh yeah, sandwiches, come one gimme I want it, yes oh god give me that sandwich" he reached his hands out like a child, and took the plate greatfully. "You shud sell thethe" he spoke with his mouth full, and finished the thing off in under a minute. Ciel smiled at him "I don't really know about that, but I'm glad you like it"

A knock on the door interrupted their nice moment, and Alois went to answer it, plate in his hand.

A gasp was heard by Ciel and stuttering "A-a-a-Aleister?"

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short, I'm so sorry but I had to do something with this story.**

**Yeah, I think Aleister is going to be a big part of this or whatever.**

**And I think my writing is getting better!**

**I may make the next Chap quality!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Aliester?

**This chapter is supposed to reveal one thing or another.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji~**

**Aleister is Lord Druit, btw. His 'real' name is Aliester Chambers, and I do plan on him being darkly flamboyant if that makes any sense.**

**_Just read._**

**~Allcoolinthecinnamon~**

* * *

Alois stared at the purple set of eyes in front of him before averting his gaze to the ground. What was _that _doing here? They'd had an agreement, and _he _was breaking it. Though, in his fragileness the blonde couldn't look up, and his heart weighed heavy with pain and guilt.

Simply put, Aleister knew too much. Somehow he'd gotten hold of the younger one's past, and it was a dark one indeed... Alois didn't want Ciel to know any of it, so in return Aleister got one thing from the peppy blonde. Time. Just something simple, though odd. One would think he'd rather have something.. deeper. Though the idiot just hung around Alois for as long as he could without Ciel seeing. Though the agreement about Alois's boyfriend was unspoken, it was mutual.

Ciel hated the purple-eyes blackmailer more than anything, and if he got even the slightest whiff of the two together, he'd have a fit. Even what happened on their walk to school, that was only from _hearing _about him. Though, it could-have been the protectiveness he had over the fragile boy...

Either way, it puzzled Alois as to why Aleister had come, and instead of wanting to find out he just stared at the ground, and didn't move.

Ciel stormed beside the blonde, who's icy blue eyes kept at the ground and never moved. Aliester, he tought, must be enjoying the silent torture he was being put through, as a smirk spread across his face.

"Hello, Phantomhive~" his voice rolled like honey, and was sickeningly sweet though it held a bite to it that Ciel couldn't stand.

"Chambers" the bluenetter snapped "Get off of my property before I remove you myself." he didn't give the smirking man time to answer before he stepped up to him and glared "Leave Alois, and my home alone. You've no idea what you're in for, but let me tell you _prettyboy. _If I _ever _see you again, it will be too soon for the both of us, and someone is walking away without a limb. Do I make myself clear?"

Aliester's purple eyes scanned the blonde standing beside Ciel, and he ignored the question, licking his lips hungrily at the shaking mess that was Alois Trancy.

And Alois was shaking, his knees felt as if they might buckle in that moment, though he forced his head up, turning his lips into a smile "Ciel, Aleister is only being polite" his grin grew wider "But I do think he's leaving now."

Aleister smiled, and nodded "I've only come to ask my bluebrid if he wanted to go to lunch with me tomorrow?" Ciel's snarl was ungraceful and he sneered "You blubbering idiot, Alois wouldn't go anywhere with y-"

"I'll go Aleister, goodbye!" Alois suddenly shouted, and pulled Ciel in, closing the door.

"WHAT THE _FUCK _WAS THAT?"

"Ciel, please don't be angry I-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T BE ANGRY? WHAT ABOUT 'Oh, Ciel I hate Aleister, he's always following me, I'm so tired of it.' HUH!?" he was raving mad, that... Idiot had no right to come to HIS house and go to lunch with HIS Alois.

"I- ah, Ciel I'm sorry I can't tell you!" the blonde was beginning to tear up, and soon he couldn't stop them from gushing. Ciel stopped and stared at him "Stop crying, I'm coming with you"  
"But-"

"NO BUTS." and he was gone, rushing up the stairs angrily. He came back down for dinner and didn't say a word while making the food. The plates on the table clattered when he put them down, and the silverware as well. "Alois, come eat!" he called, with his voice seemingly soft. The blonde did come down, looking like a frightened mouse.

"Are you still angry with me?"

"No, sit."

* * *

**Yeahh, for the like, three people who read this.**

**Hello, thank you for putting up with my shit because it's taken so long. Now I have a laptop though, so maybe I'll be able to upload more often!? I'm starting Chapter 3 now, so it'll be done soon!**


End file.
